


Got Milk?

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko asked that Hina gives her milk and Jill wants to bang her brains out. Oddly enough, Hina shows no objections either request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Milk?

It happened pretty quick for Hina. One moment, she went to the cafeteria for a donut, and the next she is suddenly glomped by Toko, who was burying her face in her large breasts. At first, Hina was surprised by the abrupt motion, but quickly figured out what is it that Toko wanted.

"You want my milk, don't you?" Hina asked.

Toko lifted her blushing face from Hina's bust and shifted awkwardly. "W-Well... kinda. M-May I have some of your milk?"

Hina smiled as she lifted her shirt over her head, allowing her breasts to bounce free from their bonds. Toko wasted no time and instantly latched her hungry mouth onto one of Hina's nipples and sucked it, drawing out the warm, sweet liquid that graced her tongue. Hina sat down on the floor and held Toko as she sucked her milk from her breast. She stroked the writer's hair and smiled as she watched her suck contently with a relaxed look on her face. 

"Does it taste good, Toko?" Hina asked.

"Mm-hmm," Toko muffled, her mouth occupied with sucking out more milk. Hina looked down and noticed a bulge under Toko's skirt.

"Aw, has sucking my boob got you all hard?" Hina teased. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Hina lifted Toko's skirt up and moved her panties to allow her erection to move freely. Her dick was at an average length and width, but Hina didn't mind at all. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and stroked it gently, causing Toko to moan with her Hina's nipple still in her mouth. 

"You like that, don't you?" Hina whispered. Toko didn't respond, but her hardened cock spoke on her behalf as it twitched in Hina's hand. Hina smiled and continued to stroke it. She reached down to massage her balls for additional pleasure, then returned to stroke the shaft. Soon enough, Toko bit Hina's nipple and came all over her hand. Hina licked her cum off her hand and enjoyed the taste of it.

"How was that? Did that feel good?" Hina asked. Toko took the swimmer's breast out of her mouth and slid her tongue around her nipple, hoping to lick up any drops of milk she might have missed. When she was done, she looked up at Hina with a smile. Unfortunately, before she could respond, she sneezed.

"Oh, no..." Hina groaned.

"I'm baaaaaack!" Genocide Jill cackled, standing over Hina with scissors in each hand. "And I'm horny!"

Hina's eyes widened. "W-Wha-?"

Jill cast an annoyed look at her. "Did I stutter, Milk Jugs? I said..." She tore off her skirt to reveal her hardened length. "I'm horny!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Jill glomped Hina and pushed her lizard-like tongue into the swimmer's mouth. Although, due to the length of her tongue, Hina could only get half of it in her mouth. The girls' hands started to roam all over their bodies as they kissed each other. When they seperated, Jill stared at Hina, blushing heavily.

"I want to fuck you," Jill said honestly.

Hina nodded. "Okay. But please be gentle."

Jill looked surprised. "Wow. I thought you'd refuse right off the bat."

Hina shrugged. "Well, I let you suck on my boobs to get milk." She slid out of her shorts, took off her thong and spread her legs for Jill. That was enough to get the murderous fiend going as she got between her legs and instantly pushed her erection in Hina's pussy. Hina let out a pained yelp, but Jill let her suck on her tongue to take her mind off the pain. When it subsided, Jill started to move back and forth, creating a wonderful friction that affected her and Hina.

"It feels so warm inside you," Jill moaned.

"And you feel so big," Hina panted.

Hina and Jill started fuck in multiple positions in various spots in the kitchen. Soon enough, Hina started to tighten around Jill.

"Hina, I'm gonna cum," Jill warned.

"Me too," Hina replied.

They both came together, Jill's fluids filling Hina and Hina's fluids coating her erection. They both laid down on the kitchen floor, holding each other.

"That was wonderful," Hina sighed.

Jill was about to reply, but she sneeezed before she could say anything, reverting back to Toko.

"Y-Yeah, I liked it too," Toko replied.

Hina giggled and kissed Toko on the top of her head.

"I'm glad you liked it, Toko." She then offered her breast to the writer and she sucked on it without saying a word. Hina smiled and held Toko as she sucked more milk from her.


End file.
